Man Of The House
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for the Independence Day Challenge over at the country song prompts forum.  Check it out and claim prompts. Bobby Morgan is trying his best to be the man of the house while his dad is gone. Morgan/prentiss. Vote in my poll today is the last day.


A/n, written for the Independence Day challenge over at the country song prompts forum. Check out the forum. I don't own Criminal Minds or the song "Man Of The House" that's owned by Chuck Wicks. I do however own Daisy and Bobby Morgan. Derek has enlisted and has been in the reserves and has now been called up in my story. Go with it, please. Please read and review.

XXXX

6 A.M and Bobby's wakin' up  
>Rolls outta bed with sleepy eyes<br>Goes to his sister's room across the hall  
>"Hey Daisy rise and shine"<br>He pours two bowls full of Captain Crunch  
>Puts a fresh pot of coffee on<br>He wakes his momma up off the couch  
>"The bus is here, we love you mom"<p>

He made the breakfast  
>He did the dishes<br>So she wouldn't have to

XXXX

Bobby Morgan yawned as his alarm went off. Squinting at the glowing numbers he saw that it was 6:00 and he had to get up for school. Rolling out of bed he rubbed his eyes. Walking across the hall he opened his sister's door.

"Hey aisy, it's time to get up." He seven-year-old sat up and gave her big brother a sleepy smile.

Morning, Bobby."

"Morning, Daisy, go take a shower and I'll have breakfast ready when you're done. The little girl nodded and shuffled down the hall.

XXXX

Going into the kitchen the little boy fixed two bowls of Captai runch then put on a pot of coffee and did the dishes from the night before.

"Mama, it's times to get up," he said approaching his mother who was sleeping on the couch. Emily Morgan sat up and rubbed her eyes. It had been a long six months since Derek had gone to Afghanistan. He was in the reserves but had gotten called up. He still had six months left on his tour of duty. Walking into the kitchen she saw that both kids had been fed and that there was a fresh pot of coffee. Fixing a mug for herself she settled at the kitchen table.

"The bus is here. We love you,Mom. See you later," Daisy called out.

"Bye kids, have a good day." Taking another sip of her coffee, Emily said the same prayer that she'd been saying for six months. Please keep Derek safe and let him come home to the kids and me. Bobby's having to be the man of the house and that's not fair to him. He's only 10.

XXXX

Oh he's only ten  
>Just comin' of age he oughta be out playin' ball<br>And video games  
>Climbin' trees<br>Or on a bike  
>just ridin' around<br>But it's hard to be a kid  
>When you're the man of the house<p>

XXXX

"Hey Bobby, you wanna play ball after scool?" Jack Hotchner asked his best friend.

"No, I can't. I have to elp Mom."

"You always have to be at home," the other boy complained.

"I know, but I'm the man of the house while my dad's gone."

"I understand, but it's not fair."

"No, I guess not," Bobby agreed. I have to get home, see you later, Jack."

"Bye, Bobby, see you at school."

XXXX

It's late at night and Larry King is on  
>Momma's up on the couch again<br>Bobby hears them all talk about  
>That awful war his daddy's in<br>So he runs off, straight up to his room  
>Don't want his momma to see him right now<br>He climbs in bed and says a silent prayer  
>Then he cries his little blue eyes out<br>Don't wanna let her down

Oh he's only ten  
>Just comin' of age he oughta be out playin' ball<br>And video games  
>Climbin' trees<br>Or on a bike  
>just ridin' around<br>But it's hard to be a kid  
>When you're the man of the house<p>

XXXX

The family had finished dinner and Emily was settled on the couch for another night. She hadn't been able to sleep in her and Derek's bed since he'd shipped out. The kids were sitting on the floor. The television was on and Larry King was on. Realizing they were talking about the war that had taken his daddy so far from him, Bobby got up quickly and ran for the stairs. Emily frowned but knew the young boy wouldn't want her to follow him. Daisy stared after her brother.

"What's wrong with Bobby, Mommy?"

"He's just sad and missing Daddy," Emily explained.

"I miss Daddy to," Daisy admitted.

"So do I, sweetheart." Reaching out Emily pulled the little girl into her arms for a tight hug.

XXXX

The moment he reached his room, Bobby let the tears fall. Flopping down on his bed he said a silent prayer to keep his daddy safe and to bring him home soon. Once he was done he grabbed the bear his dad had given him when he was a baby and hugged it tightly. No one accept for his mom, dad, and sister even knew he still slept with a stuffed animal. Curling up into a ball he cried his little blue eyes out until he finally drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

It's finally Saturday  
>Bobby gets a phone call<br>Another world away from home  
>He says, "I love you dad"<br>Daddy says it right back  
>"Wish I could reach through this phone<br>And hug you, and Daisy, and your mom  
>I'm so proud of you son."<p>

He's only ten  
>Just comin' of age he oughta to be out playin' ball<br>And video games  
>Climbin' trees<br>Or on a bike  
>just ridin' around<br>But it's hard to be a kid  
>When you're the man of the house<p>

It's 6 A.M and Bobby's wakin' up  
>Rolls outta bed with sleepy eyes<p>

XXXX

The phone rang and Emily picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered. It was Saturday and she really hoped it was Derek.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay. Missing you like crazy, but I'm making it," Emily replied.

"I miss you to. Where's Bobby?"

"Hold on, I'll get him, he's helping Daisy clean the kitchen."

"Bobby, come here a sec," Emily requested. The 10-year-old came into the living room.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"There's someone who wants to talk to you," she said holding out the phone. Her son reached for it a hopeful look in his bright blue eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hi there, son."

"Dad!" he cried a smile crossing his face.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" Derek asked.

"I'm doing good. I'm being the man of the house just like you said."

"That's good, I'm so proud of you, son."

"I love you, Dad. I miss you," Bobby admitted. Derek's heart broke at the words. He could hearthe tears his little boy was trying to hide.

"I love you and miss you to, Bobby. I wish I could reach through this phone and hug you, and Daisy, and your mom."

"Yeah, I do to," Bobby replied.

"I have to go, give your mom and Daisy a hug for me, Derek requested.

"I will, bye Dad," Bobby said hanging up the phone. He missed his dad but he was sure e would do his best to be the man of the house until his dad came home.

TBC?


End file.
